


Stimulus

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [84]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, Top Gadreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: multiple orgasms with overstimulation for bottom!sam with top gadreel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stimulus

Gadreel had Sam on the bed, small whines and moans escaping his lips, while Gadreel’s tongue lavished Sam’s balls.

"Gad… _fuck_ ….Gadreel…oh god.” Sam panted, glancing up and watching Gadreel suck on one of Sam’s balls, tongue running over the flesh. 

Gadreel looked up at Sam, and chuckled, and Sam moaned, dropping his head back on the pillow.

Gadreel moved to the other ball, giving it the same attention as the other one.

Sam’s cock twitched, pre-come leaking out, and Gadreel started to hum lightly.

"Shit!" Sam cried, coming on his stomach and thighs. He looked up, seeing Gadreel had pulled away, but some of his come had landed by Gadreel’s lips.

Gadreel licked it up and smiled, before moving closer to Sam, and brushing his lips against Sam’s cockhead.

"I wonder how many times I can make you come." Gadreel said, looking up, as Sam panted. "How about we find out." He sucked down Sam’s cock, hollowing his cheeks, and running his tongue around, tasting Sam, and sighing.

Sam moaned, gripping the sheets as Gadreel slowly got Sam hard again.

Gadreel started humming again, ministrations increasing.

"Gadreel…Gadreel…fuck…I’m gonna come again." Sam groaned.

Gadreel popped off, licking at Sam’s cockhead, tonguing around his slit, and a spurt of pre-come landed on Gadreel’s tongue.

"What are you waiting for then?" Gadreel murmured, sucking in Sam’s cockhead again, tongue flicking at Sam’s slit.

Sam cried out when he came again, and he watched as Gadreel sucked everything that Sam gave.

When Gadreel popped off, he flipped Sam over.

"One more orgasm, Sam."

"Gadreel…I don’t know if I can."

"You can, Sam." Gadreel chuckled in Sam’s ear.

"You’re going to be the death of me." Sam groaned, as Gadreel sucked on a few fingers.

"Then I will bring you back from the dead." Gadreel murmured, removing his fingers. They pressed against Sam’s hole, and Sam moaned when he felt two sink in, the burn of the stretch going straight to his ass.

Carefully, Gadreel opened Sam, removing his fingers once he was sure Sam was ready. He slicked his cock and sank inside Sam, giving a few slow thrusts, before he picked up the pace, and fucked Sam quickly, making the hunter moan loudly.

"Fuck…" Sam groaned, pain and pleasure mixing together. His senses felt like they were on fire, and Sam was moaning, babbling Gadreel’s name.

Sam felt Gadreel’s breathing quicken, his thrusts become erratic, and Sam felt when Gadreel came inside him. Sam clenched tightly around Gadreel’s cock when he came, and he screamed Gadreel’s name when it happened.

If it wasn’t for the angel’s strength, Sam would have collapsed on the bed. Gadreel pulled out of Sam, and rolled him over to the clean side, smiling and pressing soft kisses to Sam’s lips.

"I have a feeling I won’t get any more orgasms out of you." Gadreel murmured.

Sam shook his head and groaned, while Gadreel gave Sam another kiss.


End file.
